Memorias de Cristal
by Ichi Beilschmidt
Summary: Arthur es un ángel caído que ha perdido sus recuerdos, y los necesita para volver a recuperar sus alas y volver al lugar en donde debe estar, con la ayuda de Gilbert. Sin embargo todo se complica: un humano llamado Alfred se interpone en su camino.UA/YAOI
1. El chico de los periódicos

Notas de la autora: Hola de nuevo! Aquí empiezo con mi segundo fic de Hetalia. Es Universo Alterno, de parejas Yaoi y Hetero (más Yaoi que Hetero). Los personajes no son míos, son del gran Hidekaz Himaruya.

El cielo permanecía despejado, y el sol iluminaba a toda la ciudad. En ella, justamente en un parque lleno de columpios y demás, dos personas hablaban.

-¡Está bien!- gritaba un chico de cabellos albinos y ojos rojos.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Arthur Kirkland- respondió, aburrido.

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?

-¿Para qué demonios me preguntas eso?

Recibió un golpe directo en la nuca.

-¡Contesta!

-¡Ostia, eso duele!- el chico rubio de ojos verdes le miró, molesto.-Vengo a recuperar mis recuerdos y mis alas.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Tengo que ayudar a la gente para conseguirlo.

-Bien, parece que lo has entendido- dijo.-Pero dime una cosa Arthur…

-¿Sí?

-¿!Qué cojones estamos haciendo dentro una casa de plástico!- gritó Gilbert, exasperado.

-No te entiendo Gilbert, dijiste que las personas no podían verte.

-Cosa que es una pena porque mi presencia es digna de observar- Arthur suspiró ante la frase, Gilbert siempre decía cosas como esa.

-Pues por eso mismo te he traído aquí, no me hace gracia que me vean hablando solo.

-¡!Pues te jodes!

-Shit- musitó el rubio.-Contigo no se puede hablar.

-Vaya, ahora resulta que los ángeles hablan idiomas.

-Sabes que hablo así inconscientemente.

Gilbert pudo ver en los ojos claros de este un halo de tristeza que intentaba disimular. Suspiró, se había metido en un buen lío. ¿Quién le mandaría a él romper las reglas y encargarse como castigo, de un ángel caído que ni siquiera tenía alas ni recuerdos?

Pero, claramente, Gilbert Beilschmidt siempre rompería las reglas, y lo haría otra vez. Entonces una sonrisa pícara se cruzó por sus labios y repentinamente de sus manos salieron unas llamaradas de fuego, las cuales lanzó a Arthur. Este salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, y por suerte logró esquivarlo.

-¿!Tú eres idiota!- gritaba, señalándole.-¡No, qué preguntas me hago, pues claro que lo eres!

-Kesesese, es un regalo de bienvenida- Gilbert se levantó, ignorando los gritos de Arthur.-Será mejor que empecemos a ayudar a gente a diestro y siniestro.

Arthur seguía insultándole en su idioma.

-Me gusta que me digan lo awesome que soy, pero ya puedes parar.

-¡No te estoy halagando!

Pero ya Gilbert estaba pasando de él y salía del parque. Rehusándose a seguirle insultándole sin que él se lo tomase en serio, fue tras él. Le escuchó tararear una canción:

-¡Da muchas vueltas y soy guapo….!

-¿Qué tipo de canción es esa?- murmuró, con una gota en su sien.

Sin preverlo, Gilbert se hizo a un lado. Frente a él venía un chico en una bicicleta, cargado de periódicos.

-¡Cuidado!

Un gran estruendo se escuchó, y sintió como caía atrás. Se tocó la cabeza, adolorido, y podía escuchar la voz de Gilbert, riéndose.

''Primero le torturaré, luego le arrancaré cada pelo de su cabeza, después le mataré y así le resucitaré para matarle de nuevo….'' Pensaba Arthur.

-¡Ten cuidado por donde vas!- se quejó Arthur, levantándose.

El chico de la bicicleta no dijo nada ya que estaba ocupado recogiendo los periódicos. Arthur por un momento creyó sentirse culpable, y empezó a ayudarle. Fue a coger el último que quedaba y notó que la mano del desconocido se posó sobre la suya por accidente. Arthur apartó la mano, sorprendido ante el tacto, y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con el rostro del joven. Sus cabellos eran similares a los suyos, rubios, solo que este tenía unos ojos azules que le parecieron preciosos. Se sonrojó por tal pensamiento y frunció el ceño.

-Anda, toma.

Le ofreció los periódicos y volvió a levantarse. Iba a irse cuando escuchó su voz:

-¡Oye, muchas gracias!

Se giró y vio que ya se iba. Exhaló un suspiro, y volvió a retomar su camino. Los ojos rojos de Gilbert se clavaron en él.

-¿Tienes algo?

-¿Eh?

-¡!Tus recuerdos, rubito de bote!

Arthur le propinó una patada en la canilla.

-¡!Un poco de respeto!

-Sí soy mayor que tú, enano- recalcó la última palabra que molestó mucho más a Arthur, mientras se encogía tocándose la zona adolorida.

-Sí, he ayudado a ese chico pero no se me ha ofrecido ningún recuerdo.

-Entonces es tu culpa.

-¿!Mi culpa!

-¡!Has ayudado a alguien que no lo necesitaba con urgencia!- le golpeó en la nuca, nuevamente.-¡!Y esta por agredirme, yo soy demasiado importante!

Y sin más preámbulos caminaron por la ciudad, en busca de alguien que necesitase ayuda.

Pero….

A las 4:30 PM:

-Tengo hambre, dame de comer- ordenó Gilbert.

-¡Y una mierda, yo no estoy a cargo de ti!- entonces Arthur cayó en una cosa.-Espera ¿cómo puedes tener hambre si no estás vivo?

Gilbert sonrió, a punto de responderle, pero se quedó pensando.

-Es una buena pregunta.

Arthur quiso que se le tragara la tierra.

-¡Se supone que eso deberías saberlo!

Un ruido resonó en el estómago del rubio y se colocó las manos en él.

-Etto…

-Será mejor que consigas comida.

Caminaron durante unos minutos más, y Arthur podía ver que el sol estaba empezando a marcharse, aunque aún seguía ahí. Entonces unas risas le llamaron la atención. Siguió avanzando y frente a él había un pequeño edificio con un extenso patio donde muchos niños jugaban. Y…

-¡Pelotaaaaa!

La pelota impactó contra su cabeza.

-Esos niños me caen bien- sonrió Gilbert.

-Muérete.

-Kesese, gracias por el cumplido.

Arthur gruñó e intentó aparentar serenidad. Se acercó a los niños puesto que la verja estaba abierta, y se la dio.

-¿Señor, está usted bien?- preguntó un niño de ojos azules y cabellos claros.

-Sí, pero tened cuidado, puede hacerle daño a alguien- respondió Arthur, con una sonrisa.

-¡Raivis, aléjate de él!

Otro niño se le acercó, con mirada desafiante.

-Pero Peter, me ha devuelto la pelota.

-¿Has visto sus cejas?- señaló la frente de Arthur.-Son sospechosas…!quizás sea un ovni disfrazado, como nos dice Alfred!

''¿Dónde diablos quedó la generación que idolatraba a los viejos para ayudarles a cruzar la acera?'' eso fue lo que pensó Arthur, con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-Peter, e-eso es de mala edu…

-¡Niños!

Una mujer se acercó a ellos. Tenía una cabellera larga, castaña y ondulada, y ojos iguales a los de Arthur. No vio el rostro de Gilbert porque estaba situado tras él, el cual permanecía serio.

-Disculpe si les han estado molestando, solo son unos niños y…

-No se preocupe, solo estaban jugando- dijo Arthur, aunque no dejó escapar un detalle.-¿Ha hablado en plural?

La chica se extrañó por la pregunta.

-Claro, sois dos personas.

La expresión de Gilbert que era ahora seria cambió a una de sorpresa. Su boca se había abierto descaradamente, y poco le importó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que puedes verme?- preguntó Gilbert.

-Pues claro…¿me está insinuando que no veo bien, o qué?- dijo, ofendida.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, y más mierda!

Gilbert empezó a dar vueltas, pasando sus manos por su cabello, desesperado. Se detuvo, y….

-¡Tú, el de allá arriba, me las vas a pagar!- gritaba, mirando al cielo y haciendo movimientos raros con las manos.

Arthur se pasó la mano por el rostro, avergonzado, y los niños se reían por la actitud de Gilbert.

-¡Está llamando a sus amigos ovnis para conquistar la tierra!- decía el niño llamado Peter.-¡Tenía razón!

-Peter cariño, los ovnis no existen- corrigió la mujer.

-¡Pero Alfred no miente Eli-sensei!

-¡He vuelto!

Arthur giró y no podía creer lo que veía. El chico de los periódicos estaba ahí, aparcando su bici y entrando tan campante a aquel lugar, siendo recibido por todos los niños.

-¡Alfreeed!

Peter fue corriendo hacia él, mientras que el otro le recibía con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Me has echado de menos?

-¡Sí, y no te lo vas a creer, hemos encontrado a dos ovnis!

El niño señaló a Arthur y luego a Gilbert. Alfred no se fijó en el albino, pero sí se quedó mirando igual de sorprendido, a Arthur.

-¿Tú no eres el chico de esta mañana?

El de ojos verdes asintió, sin ser capaz de hablar.

-¿Le conoces?

Alfred hizo el mismo gesto, respondiendo a la mujer.

-Sí, nos chocamos accidentalmente, iba un poco apresurado en el trabajo- contestó, caminando hacia ellos.-Pero solo fue un encuentro, ni siquiera sabemos nuestros…

-Mi nombre es Arthur- dijo enseguida, interrumpiéndole.

-Entonces Arthur, será mejor que paséis adentro- opinó Alfred, sonriendo.-Habrá más tranquilidad, además, tu amigo ha parecido gustarle a los niños.

Gilbert seguía lanzando maldiciones sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeado por los niños, que le miraban con mucho interés.

-Bueno, en realidad nosotros deberíamos irnos...

-¿Tienes prisa?

-Pues estoy buscando…

-Está buscando trabajo.

Gilbert se había dejado de lanzar maldiciones a quién sabe dónde, y se había unido a la conversación.

-¿Trabajo?- repitió la castaña. Alfred la miró, y parecieron concordar en algo que pensaban.

Arthur le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Gilbert, pero este como siempre, le ignoraba.

-Nosotros estamos escasos de personal- dijo Alfred.-Podrías trabajar en este parbulario.

-Solo que…no podemos pagarte- murmuró la chica, apenada.

-Eso da igual, este chico tiene el don de ayudar a la gente.

-¡No hables por mí!- le gritó Arthur.

-Disculpen un momento, es que el chico no se ha tomado aún la pastilla de los nervios.

Gilbert le cogió del brazo y lo alejó un poco de ellos.

-Tienes que aceptar ese trabajo.

-¿Y de qué me sirve?

-Estarás ayudando a personas que lo necesitan- explicó Gilbert.-Y si eso ocurre….Ayuda + Personas = Recuerdos y alas.

-Más te vale que funcione.

-El magnífico yo siempre tiene razón, no lo olvides.

-Por cierto…-comenzó a decir Arthur.

-¿Qué?

-¿La conoces?

Gilbert sabía que se refería a la chica.

-Pues vaya, resulta que en esa cabellera se encuentra un poco de astucia- se burló.-No es de tu incumbencia que la conozca o no.

-Como quieras- dijo Arthur, no quería insistir.

Volvieron hasta ellos y Arthur aceptó su propuesta.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Elizaveta- se presentó la castaña.-A Alfred ya le conoces y Roderich está con los niños de 4 años.

Gilbert sonrió, y Arthur no perdió de vista el gesto. Aquellas personas, excepto Alfred, estaban relacionadas con él de alguna manera u otra. Entraron al parbulario pero Elizaveta al ver que Gilbert no entraba, le preguntó:

-¿No pasas?

-No, estaré por aquí- contestó, despreocupado.-Así me familiarizo con el lugar.

Cuando estuvo solo, empezó a escuchar una melodía, y la sonrisa anterior no se le borró. Aquella pieza la conocía muy bien, casi de forma dolorosa, pensó. Se fijó que provenía de unas ventanas que permanecían abiertas, y cautelosamente, fue acercándose.

-Veo que aún sigues tocándola...- susurró para sí mismo.-A pesar de que te borrasen millones de veces tu memoria.

Al llegar, le vio. Muchos niños, más pequeños que los que estaban en el patio, hacían un círculo mientras movían sus manos en una especie de baile infantil, y en una esquina, estaba un hombre tocando un piano, no muy grande. Seguía igual que siempre. Su cabello castaño oscuro tenía el mismo tamaño que la última vez, y sus ojos violetas brillaban como aquel día…

''¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?'' se preguntó en su mente.

La melodía paró. Roderich sintió que alguien le observaba, y de forma instintiva miró hacia la ventana. Parpadeó, confuso.

No había nadie.


	2. Desaparición

Arthur permanecía en el despacho de Elizaveta, junto con Alfred. La castaña trajo té para beber y así hablar del nuevo trabajo de Arthur.

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- preguntó.

-Es sencillo- empezó a explicar Elizaveta.-Esto es un parbulario donde damos clases a niños de diferentes edades. Hay clases de cuatro hasta seis años, por lo tanto hay tres clases.

-Elizaveta se encarga de los niños de cinco, Roderich de los de cuatro y yo de los de seis- continuó Alfred.

-Pero Alfred tiene muchos trabajos, y una clase ya es más que suficiente, además de que los niños de seis no es que sean muy quietos.

Alfred se pasó la mano por la nuca, avergonzado.

-Quizás es verdad que necesite ayuda.

Arthur se sorprendió por aquello. ¿Cuántos trabajos tenía ese chico?

-Y no solo eso, vas también a la universidad- le reprochó Elizaveta.-Por eso Arthur ¿aceptarías cuidar la clase junto a Alfred?

Alfred no supo qué decir al oír la propuesta de Elizaveta, ya que creía que no le tocaría cuidar la misma clase con Arthur. El rubio de ojos verdes evitó mirarle por el hecho de que sabía que aquella sensación tan molesta en sus mejillas aparecería de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Bien!- Elizaveta sonrió.-Entonces empezarás mañana…por cierto ¿dónde vives?

Al ver que tardaba en contestar, Alfred habló:

-¿Vives…vives en la calle?

-¡No!- dijo Arthur, apurándose.-Es solo que…

-No nos vendría mal tener al menos un techo.

Gilbert había entrado en el despacho de Elizaveta.

-Se toca antes de entrar- dijo la castaña.

-No tengo de eso- murmuró el albino, sentándose en una silla libre.-El caso es que desde que llegamos aquí hemos estado sin casa.

Arthur le propinó una patada debajo de la mesa sin que Elizaveta y Alfred se diesen cuenta. Gilbert solo sonrió, ignorándole.

-Pero no pasa nada- intervino Arthur.-Sabemos arreglárnoslas.

Elizaveta iba a replicar, pero ya Arthur se estaba levantando.

-Mañana estaré aquí.

Sintió cómo le agarraban del brazo, deteniéndole. Al sentir ese roce y ver el dueño de él, un nerviosismo le inundó.

-Espera un momento- dijo Alfred.-Podemos conseguirte un piso pequeño, donde quepáis tu amigo y tú.

-No hace falta.

-Si vas a ser mi compañero sí- insistió.

-Tengo un amigo que puede darte uno- explicó Elizaveta.-Acéptalo como regalo por trabajar para mí.

-Está bien pero…

Alfred se fijó que Arthur señalaba a su brazo, y avergonzado, le soltó.

-Alfred te acompañará, será tu vecino puesto que él también vive allí.

''Oh, genial'' pensó Arthur.

-Será mejor que vayamos yendo.

-Por cierto, creo que te llamabas Gilbert ¿no?- el aludido se giró para encarar a Elizaveta.-Si quieres tú también puedes trabajar aquí.

-Descuida, alguien tan genial como yo no lo necesita…

Elizaveta iba a contestar cuando la puerta fue abierta de nuevo.

-¿Elizaveta?- Gilbert reconoció aquella voz a la perfección.-Los niños ya están siendo recogidos por sus padres.

-Vaya, he estado hablando y casi me olvidaba…- la chica miró a Gilbert antes de salir.-¿Si tan genial te crees que eres, podrás con unos niños de cuatro años?

-¿Acaso me estás retando?

-¿Siempre es así?- le susurró Alfred a Arthur.

-Desde que nació.

-¿Quiénes son estos chicos?- dijo Roderich, extrañado.

-Oh, pues verás…

-Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt- interrumpió Gilbert.-Tendrás el honor de que sea tu nuevo compañero a partir de mañana.

-¿Le has contratado?- Elizaveta asintió.-Sabes que no tienes para…

-Me importa una mierda el dinero- Gilbert señaló con un gesto de cabeza a Arthur.-Él también ayudará, así que será mejor que no haya quejas.

-Eres un impresentable- dijo Roderich.-¿Qué son esos aires cuando eres un total desconocido?

-Admite que te ves aliviado de que el trabajo ya solo sea la mitad.

Roderich no dijo nada, y simplemente salió de allí. Él también hizo lo mismo.

-Me encanta que se lleven así de bien- suspiró Elizaveta.-Espero que no me den más trabajo que los niños.

-Pues ya sabe con lo que tengo que cargar- dijo Arthur.-Bueno ¿vamos?

Alfred notó que se dirigía a él y asintió, con una sonrisa que hizo que Arthur se le quedase mirando durante unos segundos.

-Claro.

Reaccionó rápido y le siguió. Cuando salieron, Gilbert ya les esperaba fuera, lanzándose miradas asesinas con Roderich, quien se quedaba con los niños esperando a sus padres.

-Vámonos ya- le dijo Arthur.

Él simplemente le hizo caso y se fueron de allí.

-¡Los ovnis van a vivir en nuestro edificio!- gritaba Peter dando saltitos.

-¡Peter, no digas esas cosas!- le reprochó un chico rubio de ojos marrones.-¿Quién te ha dicho que son ovnis?

Peter señaló a Alfred y este levantó las manos en alto.

-¡Yo soy inocente!- dijo Alfred.

-¡Fuiste tú!

-¡Porque tú me insististe mucho en ello!

-No sé quién de los dos es más niño- suspiró. Luego les sonrió a Arthur y a Gilbert.- Mi nombre es Tino, amigo de Elizaveta y encargado de este edificio. Este es mi hijo Peter.

-¡Sus cejas me intimidan!

-¡Peter!

Gilbert reía a carcajadas mientras que Arthur intentaba controlarse. Tino les guió a lo que sería su nuevo piso. Abrió la puerta y vio que no era muy pequeño, tenía un tamaño adecuado para dos personas.

-¿No llevas nada contigo?- preguntó Tino, extrañado.

Arthur cayó en aquel pequeño detalle y el chico tenía razón, realmente no llevaba nada con él ni tenía algo para demostrarlo.

-Nos apañaremos con esto- intervino Gilbert. Pero al ver el lugar vacío quiso arrepentirse de sus palabras.-Vaya mierda…

-Tengo un futon de sobra- ofreció Tino.

-Con eso nos bastará.

Luego, a la noche…

-¡Vete quitando tu trasero de ahí!- gritó Arthur.

Gilbert se había tapado con las mantas y rió.

-No pretenderás que mi awesome cuerpo duerma en el suelo ¿verdad?

Sintió como el futon era brutalmente levantado, haciendo que rodase por el suelo.

-¡Oye!

-¡Tú-dormirás-ahí!- señaló Arthur.

Gilbert vio la esquina que le señalaba y…

-¿!Cómo pretendes que yo, el magnífico Gilbert vaya a dormir en esa mierda de sitio!

Arthur vio venir las llamaradas de fuego que le lanzó Gilbert y con reflejos, abrió la ventana para que estas salieran por allí.

-¡Que se nos quema el piso imbécil!

-¡Es tu culpa!

-¡Asshole!

-No tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que has dicho pero como sea un insulto lo llevas claro…

-¿Arthur?

Aquella voz era la de Alfred. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que un balcón se situaba al lado. Alfred le sonrió.

-¿Tenéis problemas?

-N-no, es solo que…

-¡El futon es mío y punto!- gritó Gilbert de fondo.

-¡Cómo te atrevas te echo fuera!

-Hahaha- rió el rubio de ojos azules, provocando que Arthur se sonrojase.-Por cierto ¿ustedes dos sois amigos?

-¡Já, si tiene más mala ostia que cuatro viejas juntas!- Gilbert de nuevo.

Arthur apretó el puño y dijo:

-Disculpa un momento.

Se metió adentro y Alfred escuchó golpes e insultos. En un par de segundos, Arthur se había asomado nuevamente a la ventana con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa.

-No, no somos amigos, solo compañeros.

-Nice- Arthur se sorprendió a lo que había dicho.-Oh perdón, quizás no me entendie…

-No, no- negó Arthur.-Al contrario, sé lo que has dicho, solo que me ha sorprendido que alguien hable como yo.

-Hombre, hay muchos americanos en este mundo- dijo Alfred.-¿Entonces eres de Estados Unidos?

-¿Estados Unidos?- repitió Arthur.-Creo que…no sé.

-¿No lo sabes?- Alfred alzó una ceja, extrañado y a la vez preocupado.-¿No sabes de dónde vienes?

Un silencio les embargó a los dos, pero Arthur fue el que lo interrumpió.

-Buenas noches.

-¡Espera!

Arthur le miró.

-Lo siento si te he hecho recordar algo malo o si te ha ofendido- se disculpó Alfred.

El de ojos verdes sonrió de forma triste. Ni siquiera podía recordar malos recuerdos, ya que ni siquiera los tenía. Agradeció la disculpa del chico, y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes.

Al cerrar la ventana y despedirse de él Gilbert exhaló un suspiro.

-El rubiales te puede.

Arthur le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tiene nombre, y es Alfred.

-Vaya ¿ahora defiendes a un desconocido?

-No le estoy defendiendo.

-Lo que tú digas cejotas.

A los pocos minutos la puerta fue abierta y Gilbert fue sacado a patadas del piso.

-¡Joder, Arthur que no iba en serio!- el ángel le cerró la puerta y este fue hasta ella, golpeándola.-¡Abre esa puerta!

-¡Eso es lo que tú te crees!

A la mañana siguiente los niños eran dejados por sus padres en el parbulario. Elizaveta y Roderich los recibían con una sonrisa en los labios. Entonces, el castaño escuchó a alguien reírse.

-Ya verás como los niños adorarán a alguien como yo.

Reconoció aquella voz y nada más aparecer su dueño frunció el ceño. Ahí estaban Alfred y los dos chicos nuevos que se encargarían de ayudar en las clases. Se preguntó cómo podía existir alguien tan arrogante como el albino en este mundo, y pidió tener paciencia a la hora de trabajar con él, si es que lo conseguía. Elizaveta le miró por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo.

-Espero que no tenga que ir a tu clase para poner orden- murmuró.

-Si ocurre algo será culpa de él, no mía- aclaró Roderich.

-Eso espero.

Arthur respiró profundamente antes de entrar a la clase de los niños de seis años. Alfred sonrió y le dio una leve palmada en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, parecen fieras pero en realidad son inofensivos.

-¿Lo dices para calmarme?- preguntó Arthur.-Porque si es así no lo consigues.

-Hahahaha, ya verás que saldrá bien.

Entraron y lo primero que lo recibió fue…

-¡Es el ovni!- gritó Peter.-¡Chicos, chicos, Alfred nos ha traído a un extraterrestre!

Los niños asombrados corrieron hacia él y le rodearon.

-¿Es eso verdad?- preguntaba eso.

-¡Llévanos al espacio!

-¿Es verdad que los extraterrestres pueden comer con el dedo?

-¡Mira, seguro que esas cejas son para comunicarse con sus amigos!

Alfred intentó tranquilizarlos, preocupado por si Arthur pudiera cabrearse, pero en vez de eso, una clara y sonora risa invadió la clase, haciendo que los niños callasen, Alfred le observó, sorprendido como Arthur se reía sin preocupación. Se agachó a la altura de los niños y les sonrió.

-Voy a ser vuestro nuevo sensei- explicó Arthur de forma lenta.-¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo divertido?

Los niños, emocionados, asintieron.

-¡Juguemos a fútbol!

Todos los niños salieron al patio y Alfred sacó la pelota. Arthur la miró con extrañeza y Alfred se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿No sabes jugar?

-Nunca había jugado- contestó.-¿En qué consiste?

-Prácticamente es correr detrás del balón y apuntar a la portería- miró a dónde el dedo de Alfred indicaba.-Tiene que ser siempre a la del contrario ¿entiendes?

-Creo que sí.

Los niños se encargaron de hacer los equipos por su cuenta.

-¡Alfred se une a mi equipo!- dijo Peter enseguida.-¡Y Emily también!

-¿Emily?- repitió Arthur.

-No, yo me quedo con el sensei.

Peter al escuchar la respuesta de la niña le dirigió a Arthur una mirada asesina. Arthur le ignoró y se giró para ver a la pequeña. Se trataba de una chica de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta, hacia un lado, de ojos miel y con una extraña tirita pegada en la frente. Sus ojos brillaron al ver a Arthur y sonrió.

-¡Formemos equipo!- pidió la niña.

Él asintió. El juego empezó y realmente, Arthur nunca había jugado a un juego tan tortuoso. Más de un niño le había quitado la pelota y propinado alguna patada sin querer, y se limitó a aguantarse el dolor y morderse la lengua para no quejarse. Alfred se había fijado en eso, y cuando notó que el chico no podía más, detuvo el juego.

-¡Fin de la partida!

Los niños sonrieron, y el equipo ganador empezó a vitorearse así mismo. Cuando entraron, Alfred agarró la mano de Arthur.

-Ven conmigo.

Lo guió hasta un despacho personal de la cual cada clase disponía. Le hizo sentarse en una silla y sacó un botiquín. Cuando vio que Alfred se arrodillaba frente a él y empezaba a remangarle el pantalón, un calor fuerte apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó, nervioso.

-Te han mandado buenos golpes, y también te caíste una vez- dijo Alfred.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu rostro reflejaba dolor- para Arthur no fue tan obvio como para el otro joven.-Mira, tienes un poco de sangre.

Arthur miró su pierna y efectivamente así era. Tenía un rasguño pero le ardía y salía un poco de sangre, pero casi no lo notaba. Con un poco de algodón y alcohol, Alfred la desinfectó con facilidad.

-Ya está- sonrió.

Arthur se volvió a poner bien el pantalón y murmuró un gracias con la cabeza gacha.

Mientras, en la clase de los niños de 4 años…

-¡Soy el dragón maravilloso y vengo a quemar vuestro castillo!- decía Gilbert teatralmente.

-¡Nosotros te venceremos!- gritaban los niños yendo a por él.

Roderich no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que una persona como Gilbert tuviese esa facilidad con los niños? Solo le observaba, sorprendido y sin decir nada, viendo como los niños reían y se lo pasaban en grande. De repente, casi sin darse cuenta, vio cómo Gilbert se acercaba a él y le retenía por detrás.

-¿Pero qué crees que haces?- Roderich quiso soltarse pero Gilbert no le dejaba.

-Tener bien sujeto a mi preso.

-¿Tu preso?

Los niños miraron con sus boquitas abiertas a los dos profesores, y empezaron a mirarse, preocupados.

-¡El dragón tiene a Rode-sensei!

-¿Qué hacemos, qué hacemos?

-¡Salvémosle!

Roderich pudo escuchar la risa detrás de su nuca, provocándole un estremecimiento al notar el aliento del otro contra su piel.

-Kesesese, no venceréis al magnífico, al awesome, al excelente, al fantástico, al genial dragón…

No le dio tiempo de acabar porque los niños ya se habían tirado encima suyo, obligándose a dejar a Roderich libre. Este giró para ver como los pequeños saltaban sobre su espalda, riendo.

-Baka…- murmuró sin que él lo escuchase.

Llegó el atardecer y los niños ya estaban siendo recogidos por sus padres. Arthur despidió a algunos que se habían encariñado con él, al igual que con sus padres. Elizaveta no evitó acercarse, sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho hoy.

-Realmente creí que no me gustaría, pero ha sido todo lo contrario- dijo Arthur, sincero.-Ha estado bien.

Empezaron a escuchar una discusión, y Elizaveta adivinó quiénes eran sin la necesidad de girarse.

-Ya decía yo que no durarían callados todo el día.

Arthur miró hacia atrás y suspiró al ver a Gilbert y a Roderich discutir.

-Admítelo, hoy lo hice bien y te puse nervioso ¿qué más quieres?- decía Gilbert.

-¡No me pusiste nervioso y a pesar de que alegraste a los niños, eso no quita que seas un arrogante!

-Soy realista, que es distinto.

-¿Realista?- Roderich no podía salir de su sorpresa.-Tú lo que no sabes diferenciar el ser realista o ser creído.

Gilbert ya no le escuchaba, puesto que tarareaba una canción.

-¡Escucha cuando te hablan!

-Prefiero ser lo que soy antes que ser un maldito aristócrata.

-¡Elizaveta!- llamó Alfred, que iba corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, preocupada por el rostro de Alfred.

-¡Emily no está, ha desaparecido!- contestó Peter, que había venido con Alfred.

-¿Qué?

Arthur no tuvo que mirar a Gilbert para saber lo que tenía que hacer. Sin más dilación, salió del parbulario, dispuesto a buscarla.

**Notas de la autora**: _Emily es en Hetalia el Principado de Wy, hermanita de Australia. Si la buscan, podrán ver imágenes de ella. Se dice que es amiga de Sealand, es decir en este fic, Peter. Sayonara!_


	3. El primer recuerdo

Ni siquiera se conocía muy bien la ciudad, pero recorrió varios lugares, limitándose a preguntar direcciones a cualquier persona. Llegó al mismo parque donde Gilbert y él aparecieron por primera vez, y en un columpio se mecía lentamente una niña que reconoció enseguida. Aliviado, se acercó a ella.

-¿Emily?

La niña tenía la cabeza gacha y no se movió al oír la voz de Arthur. El rubio se colocó frente a ella, poniéndose a su altura.

-Todos están preocupados por ti- dijo Arthur.-¿Por qué te has ido?

-Mi hermano…- murmuró, con lágrimas en los ojos.-Hoy las mamás de mis amigas han…

-¿Qué han hecho?

Emily intentó secarse las lágrimas pero Arthur lo hizo por ella.

-Cuéntame Emily.

La pequeña asintió.

-Tengo un hermano grande- comenzó a decir.-Y siempre está ocupado con el trabajo, y no puede venirme a buscar a la hora exacta.

-¿Y tus padres?

Emily señaló arriba, al cielo.

-Viven allí.

A Arthur se le encogió el corazón. Le apartó un par de mechones de la frente, para que pudiese ver mejor y la dejó continuar.

-Las mamás de las demás niñas se preocupan por mí, porque siempre soy la última a la que recogen- nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir.-Dicen que An es un mal hermano, y que no se preocupa por mí….

-¿An?

-Andrew- corrigió.-Pero…pero él siempre juega conmigo…

Sus pequeños hombros se encogieron, reteniendo el sollozo. Los brazos del ángel la rodearon, formando un abrazo.

-No te preocupes- susurró Arthur.-Da igual lo que las mamás de tus amigas digan. Por lo que me has dicho seguro que Andrew es el mejor hermano que existe. Yo creo que él si se preocupa por ti.

Emily le miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Le abrazó de nuevo pero esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Emily!

Los dos se separaron, observando a las personas que estaban en la entrada del parque. Arthur distinguió a Alfred, quién venía acompañado de un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes con una extraña tirita en su nariz.

-¡Onii-san!- gritó Emily.

La pequeña fue corriendo hasta él. El chico la cogió en brazos y la alzó.

-¡Emily!- la abrazó.-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Me has tenido preocupado!

-¡No lo volveré a hacer más, lo prometo!

-¡Más te vale jovencita!

Emily rió con él. Arthur se levantó, yendo hacia ellos.

-Muchas gracias por encontrarla- agradeció Andrew.-Es lo único que tengo.

-Lo sé- Arthur acarició los cabellos de la niña.-Es una niña muy buena y afortunada ¿verdad?

Emily le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias sensei.

Sonrió, y vio a los dos hermanos marchar. Miró a Alfred, quien se despedía de ellos agitando la mano.

-No sé cómo podemos agradecértelo Arthur- dijo Alfred.-Elizaveta estaba muy preocupada, pero ya la llamé al móvil, y le he dicho que todo está bien.

-No ha sido nada.

-¿Te acompaño?

-Etto…

-¡Vamos!

Arthur frunció el ceño.

-¡Oye que no he dicho que sí!

-Igualmente tenemos que ir juntos ¡no te queda más remedio!

Alfred comenzó a correr, riendo, y Arthur le siguió. No evitó que se le contagiase la risa: sabía que Alfred era el único que podía crear ese tipo de cosas en él.

Elizaveta les dijo tanto a Gilbert como a Roderich que la niña ya había sido encontrada por Arthur y que permanecía junto con su hermano. Al recibir la noticia Gilbert sonrió, puesto que aquello significaba que Arthur conseguiría su primer recuerdo, por otra parte, también estaba feliz de que la niña estuviese bien, pero obviamente no lo dio a demostrar.

-Me largo- dijo.-Mañana supongo que volveremos por aquí.

-Podrías tener un poco de delicadeza al despedirte de las personas- soltó Roderich, sin contenerse.

El albino le miró.

-Tú y yo nos diferenciamos mucho señorito.

Lo había dicho en un susurro, y saliendo ya de la puerta. Sin embargo, Roderich le siguió, y Elizaveta les vio marchar con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Quizás puedan llevarse hasta bien- se dijo así misma.

Gilbert siguió caminando limitándose a ignorar las palabras del de ojos violetas.

-¡También deberías mirar a la gente cuando te hablan!

-¿Acaso quieres que te mire?- preguntó, deteniéndose.

Roderich se sonrojó al oír aquella pregunta, haciendo crecer la diversión de Gilbert. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía sonrojarse de esa manera, ese fue el primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por la mente del de ojos rojos. Estaba tentado de acercarse a él pero sabía que no era el momento.

-No cambies mis palabras, idiota- dijo Roderich.

-No las he cambiado, he dicho una verdad- replicó, con una carcajada.

-Contigo es imposible hablar.

Roderich se le adelantó y empezó a caminar deprisa. Gilbert le siguió.

-Oye ¿dónde se supone que vives?

-No te importa de todas formas….

-Está bien, el fantástico yo iba a ofrecerse para acompañarte pero veo que tú solito te las apañas con la noche y con los aprovechados….

Roderich se detuvo en seco.

-¿A-aprovechados?

-Kesesese, estamos en una ciudad señorito, no todo el mundo es santo y virgen como tú- luego le miró, y vio que su expresión era de total miedo.-¡Pareces un pollo asustado!

-¡No es verdad!

-Pues ala, me voy.

Solo fue dar dos pasos y Roderich ya le pisaba los talones.

-¡No me dejes aquí!

-¿No puedes resistirte a mí eh?

Recibió un golpe en la nuca como respuesta.

-¡Mierda, que eso duele!

_''Lo echaba de menos''_

Alfred se despidió de Arthur cuando llegaron al edificio, y entró en su habitación, suspirando al cerrar la puerta, apoyándose en ella. En el camino a casa, no había dejado de hablar con Alfred, aún así no sabía nada sobre él.

-¿Qué me está pasando?- negó con la cabeza.-No puedo preocuparme por eso. Él es un humano, tengo que meterme eso en la cabeza.

-¡A ti si que te voy a meter yo una cosa en la cabeza!

Arthur se apartó de la puerta, la cual fue abierta bruscamente, y encontró ahí a Gilbert.

-¿!Por que demonios has hecho eso!- le reprochó.

-Porque tenía que hacer una entrada de lo más awesome- Gilbert se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego le señaló.-Ya me han dicho que salvaste a la niña.

-La encontré- rectificó Arthur.-¿Y tú dónde has estado?

-De mamoneo, me gusta ir de fiesta- Arthur le miró sorprendido y Gilbert rió.-¡Cejotas, te lo crees todo!

-¡Serás…!

De repente, una luz blanca inundó la habitación, sorprendiendo a ambos. No duró demasiado, y aquella luz desapareció, transformándose en algo material. Arthur abrió los ojos, y se encontró frente a él una esfera hecha de la misma luz.

-¿Esto es…?

-El recuerdo que se te ha ofrecido por ayudar a la niña- explicó Gilbert.-Estate quieto.

El ángel le hizo caso, y la esfera comenzó a acercarse a él. Gilbert fue el único presente que pudo ver cómo aquella esfera se metía dentro de la cabeza de Arthur, haciéndole caer en la inconciencia. Antes de que cayera al suelo, le agarró.

-Dulces recuerdos, Arthur.

_*Flashback*_

-¿Dónde estoy?

Un bosque grande e inmenso le rodeaba. Una suave brisa le acarició el rostro, desordenando su pelo de forma agradable. Cerró los ojos al sentir esa sensación, pero no duró mucho tiempo, tenía mucha curiosidad ¿dónde se suponía que estaba? Entonces escuchó que alguien lloraba. Solo tuvo que girarse para ver de quién se trataba. El niño seguía llorando sin darse cuenta de la presencia del otro, y Arthur pensó que sería porque no era más que un recuerdo. Probó a acercarse al niño, y sin preverlo otra persona le traspasó.

-¿Estás bien?

Era otro niño. No podía verle el rostro, estaba difuso, sin embargo el otro niño levantó su rostro.

No sabía que sentiría un vacío al verse así mismo.

-¡Vete!- gritó el Arthur del recuerdo.

El otro niño no le hacía caso.

-No puedo dejarte solo- dijo el niño.-Mamá dice que hay que ayudar a los demás.

-¡Pero yo no necesito tu ayuda, bastard!

-¿Te has perdido?

El pequeño Arthur se cabreó.

-¡A ti no te importa!

Y volvió a llorar más. El niño sin rostro empezó a apurarse, dando círculos y agarrándose los cabellos. De repente, chasqueó los dedos. El Arthur de la actualidad no se lo esperó al ver como ese niño le daba un beso en la frente a su yo del pasado. El pequeño de ojos verdes escondió la cara en sus manos para así evitar que se diera cuenta de sus mejillas completamente rojas.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo el otro niño, feliz.-Sabía que así dejarías de llorar.

-P-pero…

-Anda dime dónde es tu casa y yo te llevo ¡Inglaterra no es tan grande!- cogió la manita del otro y empezaron a caminar.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Arthur…

-¡Pues ahora te llamaré Artie!

-¡No puedes estropearme el nombre!

-¡No te lo estropeo!- se quejó.-¡Será nuestra unión de amistad!

Arthur no pudo decir nada más, y ambos se alejaron cada vez más.

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-¡Despierta cejotas!

Abrió los ojos y…

-¡!Atrévete a repetírmelo de nuevo y juro que te quedas calvo!- gritaba Arthur mientras jalaba del pelo de Gilbert.

Pero, este fue más listo y al verse las manos libres, estuvo a punto de soltar sus típicas llamaradas. Arthur al comprobar sus intenciones le soltó de inmediato.

-Ya te tengo hasta domado- rió Gilbert, sin hacer caso a los insultos de Arthur en su idioma.-¿Qué viste?

Arthur dejó de insultarle y respiró hondo.

-Era extraño- comenzó a explicar.-Me vi a mí mismo en un bosque, y era ayudado por otro niño pero…

-¿Pero?

-No le vi la cara.

-Aparte de ser cejotas, eres ciego…

-Cuando recupere mis poderes de ángel, vas a morir- susurró, sin que Gilbert le escuchase.-La cara estaba difusa, imbécil.

Gilbert frunció el ceño, poniéndose serio.

-¿Difusa?- Arthur asintió.

Gilbert se levantó y abrió la ventana. Vio que colocaba un pie en el borde, y se temió lo peor.

-¿!Qué demonios haces!

-Ahora vengo bello durmiente- contestó. Al ver la cara extrañada del ángel, rió.-Sí, has estado toda la noche durmiendo.

Y efectivamente, el sol estaba saliendo. Entonces se acordó de que…

-¡El parbulario!

Se levantó, corriendo.

-¡Yo que tú me daría prisa!- le gritó Gilbert.-Yo mientras…tengo que hacer una cosa.

Se aseguró de que no había nadie por el alrededor y saltó de la ventana para abajo. Calló bien, como si tuviese una agilidad felina. Después, salió de allí y empezó a recorrerse la ciudad, hasta llegar a una casa de tamaño no muy grande pero no igual que el piso que tenían el y Arthur. Abrió la puerta sin llamar y….

-¡Quieto!

Una katana estaba amenazándole con cortar su cuello.

-¡Chino, relájate!- gritó, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos arriba.-¡Soy yo, Gilbert joder!

-Oh…- un chico de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros estaba frente a él. Guardó la katana con cuidado.-Perdón Gilbert-san pero…soy japonés.

-Bah, todos sois iguales- le apartó sin ser brusco y entró a una sala.-¿Dónde está Ludwig?

-¡Gilboooooooooo ~!

En el pasillo otro joven se tiró prácticamente encima suyo, cayendo al suelo.

-F-Feliciano…- susurró Gilbert, sin respiración.-¡Quita tu culo italiano de encima!

-¡Ve Gilbo-san ~!- el chico llamado Feliciano se levantó.-¿Me has traído pasta ~?

-Que te la haga Ludwig, que últimamente te hace de todo- recalcó el todo con algo de picardía, haciendo que el japonés se fuera de ahí, tapándose los oídos.

-¡Sí, Lud y yo hacemos de todo juntos!- dijo Feliciano.-¡El otro día cocinamos los dos!

El italiano no lo había entendido.

-Bah, llévame a donde está él.

Técnicamente le arrastró en vez de seguirle. Al llegar frente a una puerta, Feliciano tocó.

-Luuuuuuuuudwig ~- llamó.-¡Gilbo está aquí!

Gilbert directamente le dio una patada a la puerta. Feliciano comenzó a gritar y Gilbert le ignoró.

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo Gilbert.

-Lo sé, sino no estarías aquí.

Se preguntó cómo no era posible que su hermano pequeño siguiese hablándole después de lo ocurrido. Por culpa de él, Ludwig estaba ahí, castigado en el mundo de los vivos por un problema que solo Gilbert creó a pesar de arrastrarle con él, al igual que Ludwig había arrastrado a Feliciano y a Kiku. ¿Hasta dónde podían llegar? ¿Era justo para ellos?

-He venido porque ya Arthur ha recibido su primer recuerdo- dijo.

-¡Pastaaaaaaaaaaaa ~!

Tanto Gilbert como Ludwig le dirigieron una mirada asesina.

-Ya sé, cremallera en la boca ~

Gilbert volvió a retomar lo que iba a decir:

-Y ha dicho que en el recuerdo, no podía ver el rostro de un niño- frunció el ceño.-¿No se supone que eso está mal?

-No tiene porqué- contestó Ludwig.

-Pero se supone que en un recuerdo lo recuerdas todo.

-¿Has pensado que quizás ese niño sea la causa de que perdiese sus recuerdos?

No lo había pensado.

-Y entonces por eso no puede verle la maldita cara.

-Exactamente- suspiró.-Los recuerdos se suelen perder por dos cosas: cuando te los borran o cuando tú mismo deseas destruirlos. Puede ser el caso del ángel perfectamente, y ese niño puede ser la causa, y al olvidarse de él y de todo lo demás, no puede verle por mucho que lo intente. Es algo que él ha querido olvidar, sino, le recordaría.

Gilbert se pasó una mano por la frente.

-Me está costando caro el encargarme de él.

-Sabías lo que pasaría si te saltabas las normas.

-Me las trae flojas las normas- dijo.-Me daría igual si me castigasen cien veces si es por Roderich.

-¿Te lo has encontrado?- preguntó Ludwig.

-Sí, parece que el de allá arriba lo ha hecho aposta- gruñó.-Resulta que todos pueden verme, y encima me pone de prueba para ver si me acerco a él. ¿Qué cree, que me quedaré como un memo observándole?

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces- le advirtió el rubio.-Sabes que le borraron la memoria y tú puedes…

-No me van a arrebatar lo que es mío- Gilbert le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse.

Feliciano observaba la escena, tenso por la conversación.

-¿Da igual que sufras?

La pregunta de Ludwig hizo detener al albino durante unos segundos.

-Prefiero sufrir intentando recuperarle antes que sufrir eternamente sin hacerlo.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.


	4. Un paraguas

Arthur corrió lo más que pudo hacia el parbulario, y al llegar…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah llamen a los Men in Black, es el ovni!- gritó Peter.

Los demás niños empezaron a gritar también, excepto Emily y Alfred. Arthur, debido a los nervios y a sus prisas, había abierto la puerta de la clase sin mucho cuidado, ocasionando ruido y con una cara de muy pocos amigos. Emily se acercó a Peter y le golpeó en la nuca.

-¡Eres un burro!- le reprochó.-¡El sensei no es un ovni!

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?- Peter estaba que echaba chispas.

Alfred tranquilizó a los demás niños y fue hasta Arthur.

-¿Se te quedaron pegadas las sábanas eh?

El de ojos verdes levantó el rostro. ¿No iba a echarle la bronca?

-L-lo siento por llegar tarde yo…esto…es que…- la lengua se le trababa.-Es que yo…

Sintió como una mano de Alfred acariciaba su pelo con una sonrisa.

-¡No pasa nada!- aseguró.-Puedes permitirte llegar tarde cinco minutos, aunque sea un día.

-Pero…

-¡Alfred!- intervino Peter.-¡Tú el primer día que llegaste tarde viniste sin pantalones!

Todos los niños comenzaron a reír acordándose de aquel día. Este se sonrojó, totalmente avergonzado.

-¡Oye Peter no hacía falta recordarlo!

Las risas siguieron, y Arthur no evitó unirse a ellas. Alfred se dio cuenta de ello, y finalmente, él acabo riéndose con los demás, sin embargo…

Una calidez extraña le había inundado el pecho al ver a Arthur reírse. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando el sonrojo de sus mejillas. A pesar de ser cas un desconocido para él parecía que…

_''Parece que te conozco desde siempre''_

Roderich observó como pasaban las horas, casi dos y estaría a punto de empezar el recreo. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba aquel impresentable? Solo esperaba que tuviera una buena excusa y que estuviera bien. Roderich cayó en la cuenta de su pensamiento, y por un momento quiso darse una bofetada, pero se rehusó. A él le daba igual lo que le pasase, además…¿por qué tendría que sucederle algo? Gilbert sabía defenderse…

-Deben de ser los efectos de la primavera- se dijo así mismo, mientras recortaba unos papeles, haciendo formas.-Es culpa del polen, me hace pensar tonterías….

-¡Rode-sensei!- gritó un niño.-¡Se va a cortar!

Y efectivamente…

Elizaveta escuchó un grito en la clase de al lado, donde estaban los niños de cuatro años, y fue enseguida para saber qué era lo que ocurría.

-¿Roderich?- preguntó preocupada y mirando a todos lados.-¿!Estás bien!

El castaño la miraba con ojos de cordero degollado, enseñándole el dedo. Ella suspiró y no pudo más que reír.

-¿Cómo te has hecho ese pequeño corte en el dedo?

Roderich no sabía qué contestar ¿había sido por Gilbert? Negó con la cabeza.

-¡Rode-sensei empezó a cortar muy deprisa, parecía poseído!- dijo un niño.

Los demás asintieron.

-¡Roderich!- Elizaveta estaba intentando aguantarse la risa mientras que el chico pensaba que no podía estar más abochornado.

-Eli, agradecería que no te rieras por favor…- pidió, con las mejillas de un tono rojo.

-¿Pero en qué estabas pensando para que te cortaras?- de su bolsillo del delantal blanco que llevaba puesto sacó una tirita.-No es propio de ti.

-No…no estaba pensando en nada.

Elizaveta se fijó que Roderich volvía a mirar el reloj para después suspirar. Entonces comenzó a relacionar conceptos….

-Oh, claro- dibujó la silueta de Gilbert en el aire, haciendo como que faltaba algo, para luego pasar su mano por el pelo, imitando voz de hombre.-¿Estás preocupado por el grandísimo yo?

-¡Elizaveta!- gritó Roderich, espantado.-¿!Qué crees que haces!

Ella rió.

-¡En el fondo no te cae tan mal!- dijo.-No te preocupes, seguro que está bien.

-No estoy preocupado por él- contradijo Roderich, esperando que el sonrojo ya se le hubiera ido.

Elizaveta no dejó de sonreír sin hacer caso de sus contradicciones, y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la clase…

-¡Ore-sama ya está aquí niños!

Los niños asombrados abrieron sus pequeñas bocas.

-¡Gilbo-sensei!

Automáticamente todos corrieron hacia él, rodeándole. Elizaveta no dijo nada más y se despidió, sin embargo, al pasar al lado de Gilbert murmuró:

-La próxima vez avisa si vienes tarde, algunos se impacientan.

Gilbert la miró y después dirigió su vista hacia Roderich. Cuando la castaña se marchó, atendió a los niños.

-A ver pequeños seguidores…- decía, mientras miraba las figuras recortadas.-¿Qué hacéis?

-¡Estamos recortando figuras para poner por toooooooooda la clase!- contestó una niña.

-¡Pues sigamos!

Aprovechó que los niños estaban distraídos y se acercó a Roderich. Por un momento se le hizo extraño estar con él justamente cuando había hablado sobre su persona con su hermano presente, pero poco le importó. El que empezó la conversación fue el de lentes.

-Has perdido casi dos horas de clase.

-Tenía una cosa pendiente- dijo como excusa.-Además ¿estoy aquí, no?

-¡Pero ese no es el caso!- le gritó Roderich. Uno de los niños se sobresaltó, y Gilbert le tranquilizó.

-Y yo que creía que eras un señorito…¿quieres relajarte?

-¿Relajarme?- Roderich creía que estaría a punto de perder la paciencia.-Lo que has hecho es típico del impresentable que eres ¡se supone que este es tu trabajo y debes acatar sus normas!

-Si pretendes que las acate has encontrado al chico equivocado.

-¿Entonces qué demonios haces aquí?

Gilbert sonrió, mirándole fijamente, cosa que a Roderich le puso nervioso.

-Lo que te pasa a ti es que has estado preocupado…¿es eso, no?

Roderich iba a contestar pero uno de los pequeños se acercó a ellos.

-¡Rode-sensei, Gilbo-sensei, miren!

Las personitas que había recortado parecían ser ellos dos.

-¿Esos somos nosotros?- preguntó Gilbert.

-¡Sí!

-Kesesese…- miró la figura.-¡Es tan guapo como yo!

Roderich le pegó en la nuca y provocó que el niño empezara a reír. Unas niñas de la clase les miraban.

-¡Gilbo-sensei es muy buapo!- dijo una.

-Es ''guapo''- le corrigió otra.

-A-a mí me gustan los dos juntos…

Las dos miraron a su amiga.

-¿Los dos?- la pequeña asintió, y ellas, curiosas, observaban como ambos hombres discutían.

-Ha-hacen una linda pareja…¿no creen?

-Pero no pueden, Rode-sensei tiene Jhonny- dijo pensativa la primera.

-¿Jhonny?- la segunda ladeó la cabezita, sin entender.-¿Qué es un Jhonny?

-Mi hermanito me lo explicó, él también tiene uno…- se rascó la cabeza, intentando pensar.-Creo que era…!ah sí, el pájaro!

-¿Un pájaro?- preguntaron las otras dos.

-Sí, los hombres tienen pájaro y las mujeres nido.

Asintieron, curiosas.

-¿Y el pájaro se llama Jhonny?

-Sí- contestó la niña, muy orgullosa de ello.-Por eso Rode-sensei y Gilbo-sensei no pueden estar juntos.

-Pero yo he visto pájaros que están juntos, volando, y en los árboles también.

Las tres se pusieron a pensar.

_*Mientras en la clase de los niños de seis años..*_

-Peter, eso no es un dos…- le volvió a repetir Arthur por…¿enésima vez?

-¡Sí, es un dos!

-Lo que has hecho es un cinco.

-¡Que es un dos!- le volvió a replicar.

-Un cinco- volvió a repetir Arthur.

-¡Un dos!

-Un cinco.

-¡Un cinco!- dijo Peter.

-Un dos…!fuck, me has hecho decir lo contrario!- dijo Arthur, dándose cuenta.

-¡Tus cejas parabólicas ya te están fallando!

-¡Peter!- esta vez fue Emily la que intervino.-¡No le digas eso al sensei!

-¡Emily!- Peter se acercó a ella.-¿Por qué siempre le defiendes?

-¡Porque sí!- la niña infló sus mofletes.-¡Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, tanto que quieres a Alfred! ¡Él es su amigo!

-Bueno, eso se podría discutir…- murmuró Arthur.

-¿Ves?- dijo Peter.-¡Hasta él mismo lo duda!

-¡Oye!- el de ojos verdes frunció el ceño.-Al único que debe de preocuparle la relación con tu profesor soy yo. ¡Y haz un dos bien hecho, ya!

-Me vengaré…- susurró Peter.

-¡Te he oído!

Emily rió. Por suerte, Alfred no estaba en la clase, había ido a buscar unos juegos para los niños, y justamente acababa de llegar. Le vio con unas cuantas cajas que parecían pesar.

-¡Alfred!

-¡Arthur!- ni siquiera se le veía la cara detrás de esas cajas.-¡Justamente te nece…!

Demasiado tarde, las cajas se le iban a caer. Arthur fue hacia él, corriendo, e intentó cogerlas, sin embargo pisó un tren que había en el suelo, y resbaló. Un gran estruendo se escuchó, y los niños se levantaron.

-¡Sensei!- dijo Emily preocupada.

Alfred se tocó la cabeza, adolorido.

-¡Hahaha cómo duele!- rió, abriendo los ojos.-¿Arthur estás…?

No completó la pregunta. El chico estaba encima de él, en una posición algo comprometedora, en el suelo. Arthur abrió los ojos, no había notado sentir el suelo contra su cuerpo pero entonces comprendió. No notaba el suelo pero sí que notaba el cuerpo de otra persona. Al ver el rostro de Alfred tan cerca del suyo, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma desenfrenada, cosa que el otro notó debido a que sus cuerpos estaban pegados.

-¡Wooooooooooooooooo!- gritó Peter, sorprendido.-¡Eso también lo hacen mis papás!

Con las caras completamente rojas, ambos se separaron bruscamente y se levantaron. Emily le propinó un codazo en la costilla.

-Calladito estás más guapo.

-Bu-bueno niños- Alfred sudaba y movía sus manos en movimientos raros.-¡Os he traído un juego para divertirnos! Aunque podéis elegir, hay muchas cajas.

Los niños gritaron un ''sí'' colectivo y empezaron a buscar en las cajas. Tanto Arthur y Alfred se evitaron mirarse en todo el día, a pesar que a veces lo hacían de reojo y se pillaban sin quererlo. Arthur sonrió más de una vez….quizás lo que le estaba sucediendo con Alfred no sería tan malo.

-¡Adiós sensei!- se despidió Emily.

Arthur agitó la mano. El atardecer se veía fantástico desde la lejanía, y los niños se marchaban junto con sus padres o hermanos despidiendo a sus profesores. Peter le dirigió una mirada de lo más penetrante y oscura, algo que le dio muchísimo miedo. Alfred se dio cuenta y rió.

-Hahaha, ya veo que te has ganado un enemigo.

-¿P-pero qué le he hecho yo?

-Es porque Emily te defiende, y está celoso- contestó.

Arthur pareció entenderlo.

-Vaya, no sabía que un niño tan joven pudiera enamorarse.

-No es que esté enamorado, es porque ha sido su amiga desde que vino aquí- explicó.

-¿Peter no es de aquí?

Alfred negó.

-Fue adoptado por Tino y Berwald.

Arthur asintió pero…

-¡Espera!- gritó.-¡Dos hombres!

-¡Hahaha sí!

Entonces Arthur comenzó a rebobinar lo sucedido con Alfred al caerse y la frase que había dicho Peter. Se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, nervioso.

-Ahora sé a lo que se refería con lo de que eso lo hacían sus padres…

Alfred ladeó la cabeza, sin entenderle puesto que lo había susurrado en un tono muy bajo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¡N-no, no!

Terminaron de despedir a todos los niños y salieron del parbulario. Arthur esperaba con Alfred en la entrada, para ver si Gilbert salía. Suspiró al oírlo discutir con Roderich.

-Castaña, acompáñalo hasta su casa- rió.-Hoy yo no puedo hacerlo, tengo que ir con Arthur a un sitio.

-¿Qué crees que estás diciendo?- dijo Roderich, con los ojos muy abiertos.-¡Yo puedo ir solo a cualquier lugar!

-¡Ore-sama ya está aquí!- le dijo Gilbert a Arthur, ignorando a Roderich.

-¿A qué sitio tenemos que ir?- preguntó Arthur, extrañado.

-Yo quiero cenar cejotas, no sé si tú te alimentas de aire…

-¿Cejotas?- musitó Alfred.

A los pocos segundos ya Arthur estaba gritándole una gran lista de insultos.

-¡Fuck you, iditot!

-¡Rubiales, hoy te cojo a Arthur prestado, así que vuelve solo!

-¡Que tiene nombre gilipollas!- le gritaba el ángel.

Después de correr detrás de Gilbert durante unos minutos, se detuvo para respirar y coger aire. Alzo su rostro y vio que estaban frente un supermercado.

-¿Qué signifi…?

-Anda, cómprame la cena.

Arthur intentó controlarse.

-Gilbert…- el albino le miró.-¿Has pensando que no tenemos dinero?

Entonces Gilbert sacó una cartera y se la enseñó.

-¿!La has robado!

-¡El awesome Gilbert no roba!- dijo, ofendido.-Me la han dejado.

-¿Quién?

-El ratoncito Pérez- Arthur le miró impactado y Gilbert rió.-No importa quién me lo haya dado o no, el caso es que tenemos para comer.

Arthur asintió, sin preguntar nada más. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando…

-¡Cuidadísimo que ardo!

Chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo. Se tocó la espalda adolorido y enfadado ¡ya se había caído dos veces en un solo día!

-¡Oye ten cuidado por donde…!

-¡Aish, por la madre de Britney!- fue interrumpido. Un chico de pelo rubio y ojos verdes estaba frente a él.-¡O sea, que casi nos matamos perro!

…..

-¿!Qué me has llamado!

-¡O sea, que soy súper mega sensible!- se quejó el chico. Arthur se fijó que tenía uniforme escolar.-¡Odio la guerra, prefiero el amor!

-Además de femenino, hippie…-rió Gilbert, sin que lo escuchara.

Arthur se levantó y guardó la compostura.

-Oye deberías tener más cuidado…

-¡Yo avisaba de que quemaba!- el rubio sonrió, agitando su cabello.-¡L'oreal!

Arthur no entendía lo que le decía y Gilbert no paraba de reírse a carcajada limpia. De repente, Arthur notó unas gotitas caer sobre su nariz, y luego, por su cabeza y cuerpo. El desconocido se sorprendió y buscó en su mochila, sacando un paraguas.

-¡O sea como que, está lloviendo a cántaros!- miró a Arthur.-¿No tienes paraguas loco?

-¡Tengo nombre!

-¡Toma!

Había sacado otro paraguas.

-¡Me lo cuidas!- dijo, empezando a irse.-¡Es súper mono, como yo, y es de ponys!

-¡P-pero espera!- Arthur se vio apurado.-¡Dime tu nombre para saber de quién es!

-¡Súper Feliks-man!

-¿!Qué!

-¡Nos vemos baby!

Y se alejó hasta desaparecer.


	5. Cristal

Arthur se levantó por la mañana, profiriendo un gran bostezo. Nada más abrir los ojos, posó su vista en el paraguas de aquel chico tan peculiar de ayer. Tenía que devolvérselo. Luego suspiró, recordando que hoy era viernes y el parbulario cerraba a la una de la tarde, y no como los otros días que acababa a las cinco. Vistiéndose, escuchó unos ronquidos. Miró a Gilbert. Ocupaba todo el futon, dejando los brazos por fuera y las piernas abiertas y no solo eso, también su boca donde bajaba un poco de baba. Arthur frunció el ceño y, a punto de meterle el zapato en la boca, escuchó que murmuraba:

-Roderich…

El rostro tranquilo de Gilbert había cambiado a uno de preocupación. Arthur se quedó equilibrado en una sola pierna, aún en la misma posición. ¿Acababa de oír el nombre del chico del parbulario? Entonces, sin querer…

-¡Asldksalkdlsakdls!- Gilbert se levantó, quitándose el zapato de Arthur de su boca.-¡¿Tú que quieres, matarme?

Arthur se cayó al suelo, mirándole sorprendido.

-¡Primero, ya estás muerto, y segundo, ha sido un accidente!- intentó excusarse.

-¡Te raparé esas cejas malditas!

Después del ''pequeño'' cabreo, ambos salieron del piso, y de camino se encontraron a un niño que los dos conocían muy bien.

-¡El niño cabrón!- señaló Gilbert.

-¡El amigo del ovni!- dijo Peter.

Los dos sonrieron y chocaron los cinco. Arthur simplemente se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Buenos días, Peter- saludó.

-Malos días para ti- dijo el niño, sonriente.-¡Hoy descubriré donde escondes tus antenas!

-Sí quieres yo te lo digo niño…- le susurró Gilbert.-Verás, parecerá imposible, pero su antena está delan…

Antes de que completara la frase, Arthur le cogió de la oreja, tirando de ella.

-Nos vemos en el parbulario, Peter.

El niño le enseñó la lengua mientras se iba, no le veía, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo, sin embargo no se molestó a mirar. Aún así, una voz grave y profunda le detuvo.

-Perdón.

Con temblor en sus piernas, se giró para ver quién le hablaba. Se trataba de un hombre grande, con gafas, de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Un aura oscura parecía rodearle, y eso le estremeció a Arthur. Soltó a Gilbert de inmediato.

-¿S-sí?

-Eres el chico del piso- afirmó más que preguntar.-Lleva a mi hijo al parbulario. Por favor.

Arthur asintió muchas veces de forma bastante rápida y se llevó a Peter. Antes de irse el niño le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidieron.

-¿E-ese era tu padre?- preguntó Arthur, en voz muy baja.

-¿Te da miedo?- al ver que no contestaba el niño sonrió.-¡Jódete!

-Sigo diciendo que el mocoso me cae bien- rió Gilbert.

Se limitó a ignorarlos y a caminar deprisa, no quería defraudar a Alfred de nuevo. Al recordar al chico rubio su estómago comenzó a sentir unas...¿mariposas?

Negó con la cabeza y siguió.

_*En el parbulario…*_

-¡Aquí llega vuestro jefe!- anunció Gilbert, sonriendo.

Los niños rieron por su actitud.

-¡Buenos días Gilbo-sensei!- saludaron los niños.

Se extrañó al ver que Roderich no había replicado al respecto, el cual permanecía sentado en una silla. Él tampoco le dijo nada y siguieron con la clase. Empezaron con la actividad que tenía que hacer hoy, y esa era pintar con acuarelas. Los pequeños estaban muy emocionados con ella, y cada uno le llamaba para que viera lo que habían hecho. Entonces, dirigió de nuevo la vista fija en el castaño. Observaba el dibujo de una niña, y este asentía con una sonrisa que Gilbert distinguió como forzada. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Rode-sensei?- le preguntó la niña.-¿Está bien?

-Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte…- giró hacia atrás, colocándose la mano en la boca para toser.

-¿Rode-sensei?

Gilbert se levantó y se acercó hacia él.

-Ey- Roderich intentaba alejarse de él.-Oye ¿qué mierda haces?

-¿T-tú…tú que crees?

-Estás tambaleándote, demonios…

Iba a ayudarle pero Roderich seguía alejándole.

-¡Joder, estate quieto!

-N-no hace falta que me ayudes….e-estoy…

No puedo completar la frase. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su cuerpo estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser gracias a Gilbert, quien le agarró entre sus brazos justo a tiempo. Los niños gritaron, asustados, provocando que las otras clases escucharan los gritos. Inmediatamente, por la puerta aparecieron Elizaveta, Arthur y Alfred.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la de ojos verdes al ver a Roderich desmayado se asustó.-¡Roderich!

Colocó una mano en su frente. Estaba ardiendo.

-Es mi culpa…- murmuró la chica.-Maldita sea…tiene fiebre por mi culpa…

Gilbert no entendió lo que quería decir pero actuó con rapidez. Cogió a Roderich en volandas y le dijo:

-Necesitamos agua fría con paños, y una habitación donde dejarle.

-Hay una en el piso de arriba- explicó Elizaveta.-Yo te acompañaré.

-Nosotros traeremos el agua y los paños- dijo Alfred.

-Yo iré contigo- pidió Arthur.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse con los niños- recordó Gilbert.

-Tiene razón- el rubio miró a Arthur.-No te preocupes, yo puedo solo.

-Pero yo…

El sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

-Soy un héroe, descuida.

A los pocos segundos, se quedó solo con los niños.

_*Mientras, en otra casa…*_

-¡Feliciano!

El italiano fue saltando por el pasillo mientras cantaba una canción.

-¡Aaaaah que hermoso mundo ~!

De repente, al encontrarse de frente con una cara totalmente cabreada de Ludwig, gritó, asustado:

-¡Noooooooooooo Ludiwg no me mateeeeees, y-yo te quiero!

El otro chico, que no se esperaba tal contestación, se sonrojó de tal forma que hizo que Feliciano le dijera:

-¡Qué lindo, ahora eres un tomate!

Kiku, que estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, escuchó el grito de Ludwig cabreado y Feliciano asustado.

-¡Recoge el bol de pasta que dejaste en mi habitación!

-¡P-pero Lud, si compartimos habitación!

-¡No pongas excusas!

El japonés suspiro y probó la sopa que estaba preparando.

-Mmmm….le falta más sal.

Cogió el bote, y le echó la mitad del recipiente. Removió la sopa y volvió a probarla.

-Ahora sí.

Se sintió observado, y giró. Ahí estaban Ludwig y Feliciano mirándole con interés, asomados por la puerta.

-Kikuuuu, te pillamos ~ - dijo Feliciano.

-Etto…

-¡Eras tú el que le ponía tanta sal a la comida!- corrió a abrazarle, provocando que el japonés le separara de un empujón, haciéndole chocar contra la pared.

-No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso…- susurró Ludwig.

-¡Feliciano-san ahora tendrá que ser responsable!- le gritó Kiku, perdiendo los nervios.

-¿Responsable?- preguntó Feliciano, ladeando la cabeza.

No tenía remedio.

Volvió a cambiar el paño, dándole la vuelta. Roderich no parecía tener tanta fiebre, pero supuso que ahora le había aumentado debido a que había hecho demasiados esfuerzos. Gilbert suspiró, preguntándose porqué diablos el señorito no se había quedado en su casa viendo el estado en el que estaba. Elizaveta le había explicado lo sucedido ayer. Mientras iban ambos cada uno a su casa, la lluvia de ayer les había pillado desprevenidos, y en vez de protegerse así mismo, Roderich había tapado a Elizaveta con su chaqueta para que ella no pillara un resfriado. Sonrió irónicamente, observando el rostro dormido de Roderich. Conocía demasiado bien tanto al chico como a la joven, y sabía que la castaña era muy propensa a enfermarse por cualquier cosa, y por eso Roderich había hecho tal cosa.

-No habéis cambiado…- dijo, en voz baja.-Ni tú, ni la castaña y ni este lugar.

Entonces, los recuerdos inundaron.

-¡Roderich, Roderich!- gritaba la voz de una niña en su mente.-¡Ayúdame!

Podía ver a la perfección en su mente, un niño pequeño, de unos seis años. No tenía las lentes de ahora, y su rostro era más aniñado.

-¡Niño por favor, devuélvele su juguete!- pedía, llorando.-¡S-si no lo haces llamaré a la profe!

-¡Kesesese, qué llorica eres!

-¡P-por favor!

Recordaba perfectamente como, aburrido, le ofrecía el juguete a la niña. Quizás había sido por las lágrimas de Roderich en aquel momento que le hicieron cambiar de opinión, o que simplemente, le daba igual.

-Anda, me largo.

Pero antes de irse la niña le había agarrado de la manga de la camisa.

-¡Oye, suéltame!- le había dicho.

La niña le había sonreído.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- preguntó.

-¡P-pero Elizaveta!- Roderich la miraba impresionado.-¡Si se ha metido contigo!

-Sé que no tienes muchos amigos…- continuó Elizaveta hablando.-¿Te gustaría ser nuestro amigo?

Gilbert rió al recordar eso, y sobre todo cómo les había mirado a ambos de lo rara que era la situación. Entonces en ese momento, el pequeño Roderich se había acercado a él y le había cogido la mano.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice Eli?

-¿Y que más da que lo sea o no?- Gilbert infló los mofletes.-¡Si no quieres, puedo buscarme a alguien igual de awesome que yo!

Roderich rió, y él se había quedado embelesado, mirándolo.

-No, ven con nosotros- pidió.-¡Lo pasaremos bien!

Y así los tres se habían hecho amigos, en el mismo parbulario que él ahora mismo, estaba yendo para ayudarles. Dejó sus recuerdos a un lado al escuchar que Roderich se movía. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿G-Gilbert?

El albino se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, pero no lo demostró.

-¿Has tenido dulces sueños con el fantástico yo?

Roderich entornó los ojos.

-Hasta yo estando enfermo eres….igual de arrogante.

-¿Estás bien?

El de ojos violáceos asintió.

-Sí, solo era un…un poco de fiebre.

-Claro, tener casi cuarenta de fiebre es poco…- ironizó el albino.-Arthur y Alfred te están preparando una sopa…espero que no la caguen, tengo entendido que ambos son pésimos cocinando.

Roderich esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y Gilbert se sintió orgulloso por hacerle sonreír. Se levantó, dispuesto a irse, pero sintió que le cogían de la mano. Al notar la mano cálida de Roderich, ese recuerdo de cuando eran niños le atacó de nuevo, resultándole casi doloroso.

-Gracias.

Por primera vez en su vida, Gilbert no se atrevió a mirarle.

-Descansa.

Fue lo único que pudo decir. Roderich le soltó la mano, sin decir nada más. Gilbert abrió la puerta, topándose con Arthur y Alfred. Les hizo a un lado de forma brusca.

-¡La sopa, la sopa!- dijo Alfred, logrando que no se le cayera al suelo. Miró a la dirección en la que se había ido Gilbert.-¿Habrá pasado algo?

Arthur sabía que sí.

-No lo sé- tendría que hablar con él.-Por suerte hoy los niños se iban a la una y nos dio tiempo de despedirles.

-Bueno, en realidad lo hiciste tú- recalcó Alfred.-Muchas gracias.

-Trabajo aquí, no hace falta que me…

Alfred hizo un gesto de silencio, con una sonrisa.

-Puedes irte ya si quieres- Arthur iba a replicar pero el otro no le dejó.-Nos veremos en el edificio.

Sin más remedio acató las órdenes de Alfred y se despidió de él. Salió del parbulario, buscando con la mirada a Gilbert, pero este parecía también haberse ido ya.

-Fuck- murmuró.-Seguramente ya estará roncando en casa.

Se iba a dirigir hacia allí cuando escuchó un grito:

-¡Perroo!

Distinguió aquella voz con facilidad. Se giró, encontrándose con el chico de ayer.

-¡Tú!- le señaló.

-O sea, llámame por mi mega nombre- dijo Feliks, sacudiéndose el pelo.-¿Te sirvió ayer mi paraguas?

-Oh, sí- recordó Arthur.-Realmente, muchas gracias por prestármelo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo siguiente:

-¡Mierda, está en mi casa!- gritó, golpeándose la frente con la mano.

-¡Don't worry baby!- Feliks comenzó a caminar.-Llévame a tu casa y me lo das.

-Bueno, también es otra opción.

Mientras caminaban rumbo al edificio, Feliks le habló un poco más de él.

-Estoy a puntito de acabar mi joven adolescencia- explicó.-¡Voy a dejar de ser un inocente colegial para meterme en las zarpas de la Uni!

Inevitablemente Arthur se acordó de Alfred, quién ya estaba en la Universidad, y se quedó tan pensativo que no escuchaba todo lo que le decía Feliks.

-Aish y como que, iba súper hortera y…- cayó en la cuenta de que Arthur no le escuchaba.-¡O sea no me estás poniendo atención!

-¡Oh!- Arthur se sonrojó. El pensamiento de Alfred le había distraído.-¡Perdón, de verdad!

-¡De verdad, eres como Toris!

-¿Toris?

Se fijó que el chico paró su caminar, observando al otro lado del parque, en el cual Arthur y Gilbert habían aparecido por primera vez. Un chico con el mismo uniforme que Feliks, de cabellos castaños y ojos claros permanecía sentado junto a una joven. Ambos reían por algo, y Arthur miró a Feliks. Este estaba cabizbajo.

-S-si quieres puedes devolverme el paraguas otro día- susurró.-Es un idiota…

Feliks iba a irse pero Arthur le detuvo.

-¡No te vayas!- le dijo.-¡No huyas, eso no te sirve de nada!

Feliks se sorprendió por sus palabras, y por otro lado, el chico llamado Toris escuchó las palabras de Arthur, y al ver a este agarrando a su amigo….

-¡Fe-feliks!- gritó, corriendo hacia ellos.-¿!Q-qué le estás haciendo!

Arthur miró a Feliks, luego al chico castaño, y luego la situación.

-¡Oye que yo no soy lo que piensas!- gritó, soltando a Feliks.-¡No soy un pervertido!

-¿!Entonces!

-¡Toris!- Feliks estaba impresionado.

El susodicho le sonrió.

-¿Estás bi…?

No terminó la frase porque esté le pegó en la cabeza.

-¡Eres lo peor de este mundo!- se quejó.-¡O sea pasas de mi culo y ahora me vienes a ayudarme como si fuera la princesa de tus sueños!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Feliks desvió su mirada hacia un lado. Arthur volvió a mirar a la chica que estaba minutos antes con Toris, quién aún permanecía sentada en el banco.

-Ya entiendo lo que pasa…- dijo Arthur.-¿Has creído que tonteaba con esa chica?

…

-¿Q-qué?- Toris comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

-¡Sí, o sea no!- ya Feliks no sabía qué contestar.-Digo…!aish perro qué mala pécora eres!

-¿!Qué me has dicho!- dijo Arthur, cabreado.

-Cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate….

Arthur al ver la cara de psicópata de la chica, se asustó.

-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?

-La estaba ayudando con el chico que le gusta…- explicó Toris, recomponiéndose.-Y resulta ser que es un gran amigo mío y….

-¡Aiiiish!

Con un impulso, Feliks le abrazó.

-¿F-feliks?

-¡Eres tan jodidamente mono!- dijo el rubio.

-Pero Feliks…¿antes a qué se refería este chico?

-¡A nada!- dijo.-¿Verdad?

Arthur solo pudo asentir.

-Bueno, yo creo que mejor me voy aunque…- reparó en el paraguas.-Feliks, te tengo que devolver el paraguas.

-¡Te lo regalo!- Arthur le miró asustado.-¡Además ese era de los ponys de la anterior temporada, así que, las horteradas para alguien anticuado!

-¿!Qué!

-¡Sayonara lady!

Arthur gruñó, molesto, y antes de irse…

-¡Oye!

Miró hacia atrás. Feliks giró sobre sí mismo y dijo:

-¡Gracias ~!- guiñó un ojo.

Gilbert estaba en el piso, apoyado en la pared. Iba a conciliar el sueño para olvidarse de sus recuerdos por un instante cuando repentinamente, el ambiente se iluminó por la misma luz cegadora del recuerdo anterior. Abrió los ojos, despacio para acostumbrarse, y vio el recuerdo frente sí. Sonrió, eso quería decir que el ángel había ayudado a alguien una vez más. Alzó la mano, y agarró la esfera. La acercó a su rostro y la miró con detenimiento, descubriendo de qué estaba hecho.

-Así que cristal ¿eh?- murmuró.-Me pregunto si rompiste millones de cristales como estos Arthur…

_Para olvidar para siempre._

**Notas de la autora:** _*llora* Gomeen! Sé que me he tardado demasiado pero es que he tenido unos contratiempos. La próxima vez intentaré sser más rápida! Y respecto a una cosa, dentro de unos días empezaré el colegio, voy a cursar ya 2º Bachiller y bueno, quizás no estaré tan veloz en cuestión de publicar, pero los fines de semana sí. Aún así, espero que no pase nada malo. Cuidados todos!_


End file.
